


Bobby's Halloween Party

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam hates Halloween. This much is obvious. Dean and John think that the youngest Winchester just needs time off of work. Get into the swing of things. As they are trying to convince him that not all of Halloween are filled with real evil, Sam's predictions are right, once again Halloween is ruined when the other hunters that had purchased their costumes at this new costume shop Hocus Pocus, they are turned into the real monsters they are dressed as. Meanwhile. The three witches try to destroy the Winchesters as a means to gain immortality. I borrowed the three sisters ideas from the movie Hocus Pocus but this whole story falls together. Can the Winchester men save their friends before it it too late, Can Dean and John Stop Sam from becoming the sacrificial virgion that will gain the three witch sisters immortality? Read and find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"What are you doing?" Asked Sam cocking his head to the side as Dean started cleaning out the pumpkin.

 

"I'm carving a pumpkin." Replied Dean as if it were so obvious.

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, my little freak of nature of a brother, Halloween is coming. Didn't you get the memo?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Wake me up when it's over."

 

"Oh no you don't." John stopped his youngest son from escaping into the solitude of their bedroom. "You're gonna help your brother carve that pumpkin."

 

"But he seems to be doing fine all on his own." Complained Sam.

 

"You're helping him because for once we are going to celebrate Halloween like a normal family."

 

"Dad, We are anything but normal." Argued Sam "Look at the way we live, we hunt evil not celebrate it."

 

"Ahh, come on Sammy, if you're good, I'll take you trick or treating, you could dress like Little Red Riding Hood and get lots of candy." Dean taunted.

 

"Dad...." Sam started.

 

"We're going to Bobby's on Halloween night. He is throwing a party for all the hunters. It's a way for us all to unwind." Informed John ignoring Sam's whine.

 

"Can't I just stay home while the two of you go?"

 

"Now, Sammy why would you want to be alone on Halloween?" Responded Dean.

 

"BECAUSE EVERY YEAR IT'S THE SAME OLD BULL SHIT. IT SEEMS LIKE EVERY EVIL THING WE HUNT IS OUT THERE AND YOU KNOW WHY....?"

 

Both of the Winchesters looked at Sam as if he had completely lost his mind.

 

"BECAUSE." Sam continued. "THEY KNOW THAT I'M OUT THERE AND THEY WANT TO RUIN MY FUN."

 

"Okay, let me get this straight." Dean chuckled. "You think that all those supernatural whatever’s are conspiring against you just to ruin your Halloween and piss you off?"

 

"NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT." Responded Sam.

 

"Yea, Sam," His father observed. "You definatly need a night off. You're coming to Bobby's with us and that is final, now help your brother carve that pumpkin."

 

Sam stomped into the kitchen and shoved his hand into the top of the pumpkin. Eyes glaring the whole time, As he wrapped his fist around the pumpkins intestines with the seeds hanging at the ends, Dean was possessed by his own smartassness or stupidity. "Oh Sam." Moaned Dean. Causing his little brother to give him a quizzical look. "Oh yes, baby." Dean moaned some more. "Oh God that feels so good." He moaned as Sam reached in again to grab another fist full of intestines. "Oh baby. Squeeze that. Oh yea, just like that. Suddenly although Sam was doing his best to ignore his older brother, his long slimy finger accidentally brushed against Dean's sending his older brother completely over the edge. 

 

Dean's body started to tremor followed by a convulsion as he accidentally shot his load in his pants. Sam rolled his eyes thinking that his perverted brother was still faking. "I-uh. Oh Shit." Dean Stammered. "Sammy, I'll be right back, I have to go change."

 

"Why?" Asked Sam curious.

 

"Cause I fucking came in my pants." Dean blushed. "Fucking pumpkin." He mumbled under his breath.

 

Sam chuckled earning himself a quiet "Shut up." From Dean.

 

As Dean jumped up from the table, Sam's eyes were round with shock as he saw the small, damp patch at the base of his brother's erection.

 

Dean's hands flew over his denim clad dick before he made a bee line for the bedroom.

 

Just at the same time their father nearly ran into his fleeing son. "I-uh.... peed myself from laughing too hard." Was Dean's dumbass excuse causing Sam to laugh his ass off in the other room.

 

John came up to his youngest son. "So your brother came in his jeans huh?" Sam only nodded before laughing some more. John looked back to their closed bedroom door and shook his head grinning. "Dumbass." He mumbled. Causing Sam to laugh harder.

 

Finally Dean came out of the room refusing to make eye contact with his little brother and his father. John winked at his younger son before speaking. "You know Dean, most men get off by looking at playboy, not by fondling pumpkin guts."

 

Before Dean could utter a response, Sam brought his hand that was covered with slimy pumpkin guts and seeds to his face as he started laughing so hard ending it with a snort inhaling some of that slime and a couple of seeds.

 

Both of the older Winchester men stared in horror as poor Sammy began to sneeze. John moved forward about to help his youngest son when a couple of seeds shot across the kitchen landing on Dean's crotch.

 

"HOLY SHIT DAD. HE'S POSSESSED." Yelled Dean, jumping back as pumpkin slime mixed with snot traveled down poor Sammy face below his nostrils.

 

John reached out and grabbed a dish rag placing it to Sam's nose. "You okay son?" His voice lingering on the edge of concern.

 

"Yes." Sam coughed. "I don't know why I did that." Sam blushed.

 

"Because you're a dumbass." Mused Dean taking a Kleenex to wipe the tears from his little brother's eyes. "No need to cry about it."

 

"I wasn't crying you Jack hole, My eyes only watered because I was gasping. At least I didn't cum in my pants over the pumpkin guts and then lied and said I pissed myself."

 

Dean gaped, fumbling in his head for some kind of comeback before John responded. "Yea, I'm gonna leave you boys on your own for this one. Then he excused himself. 

"Okay, you boys got the pumpkin carved?" Asked John as he was buttoning up his flannel shirt. 

 

"Yes." Both boys chimed. 

 

"Dad." Sam complained, "Dean made the pumpkin look retarded."

 

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with this pumpkin." Defended Dean. "And it's not a pumpkin anymore, it's a Jack o lantern now brainiac."

 

"It doesn't matter." Argued Sam, "You made one eye bigger than the other and look..... It has no teeth."

 

"I can fix the whole problem in one shot." Commented Dean straightening up as if he'd just developed so much knowledge that it was weighing him down.

 

Then he ran into the garbage and plucked out an empty beer bottle, on his way back out the door, he grabbed the newspaper from the table that was full of pumpkin guts.

 

Once outside, Dean put the beer bottle next to the pumpkin, stuck the pumpkin guts in its mouth trailing out as if it were vomit. "There," Explained Dean. "Now it's not a retarded pumpkin, it's a drunk pumpkin."

 

"Uh-Jack O Lantern." Corrected Sam.

 

"You are starting to annoy me geekboy."

 

Sam only smiled in return.

 

"Okay boys, time to pick out your costumes for the party." 

 

Sam was about to protest when Dean intervene. "I'm already ahead of you dad. Mine and Sam's costumes are hanging up in the closet."

 

Sam looked at Dean confused.

 

"Sorry Sammy but I've been prepared for this."

 

"You knew about the Halloween party at Bobby's all this time and didn't tell me?"

 

"Relax Sammy. It's not that big of a deal." Dean soothed.

 

"All this time you knew and you didn't tell me. I could have come up with a good excuse why I couldn't go."

 

"That's exactly why we didn't tell you." Chided John. "We knew you would pull something to get out of going."

 

"So you didn't trust me." Sam sounded hurt.

 

"You just said so yourself that you would have made up an excuse to get out of going." Dean gently explained. "But I got you a costume."

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at his big brother. "Come on."

 

Sam followed Dean into their bedroom. "Here's your costume." Dean handed the outfit to Sam.

 

His little brother lifted it up to inspect it. "A priest? You want me to go as a priest?"

 

"So? I'm going as a doctor." Dean explained.

 

"Where did you get these?"

 

"Well, six months ago I started shopping but they didn't have any Halloween costumes out being so early in the year so I went to a sex shop in a mall and they had a priest costume."

 

"What about the doctor outfit?"

 

"Well, the doctor outfit was when I ended up in the hospital, you remember when we were on that hunt and dad accidentally shot me in the ass with a real bullet?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, he took me to the hospital and I met this totally sexy doctor."

 

"YOU MADE IT WITH A MAN?" Sam asked in disbelief.

 

"No Poindexture. The doctor was a woman. They do have those you know. Anyway, She gave me a little souvenir to remember her by."

 

"Oh yea? And what's that?"

 

"A lab coat, scrubs, mouth mask and...." Then Dean dangled a stethoscope in front of his little brother.

 

"Those things cost a lot." Sam observed.

 

"Yes but she had two of them so...."

 

"Did you play doctor with her?" Sam interrupted.

 

"Sammy." Dean playfully chided. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

 

Sam only rolled his eyes in response.

 

 

"Dad, where's your costume?" Asked Dean.

 

"I'm wearin' it." Answered John.

 

"But your in a flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off and what's up with that accent?" Sam observed.

 

"I'm a redneck." Explained John.

 

"A what?" Asked Dean opening himself up for ridicule.

 

"A redneck. Notice the cap? You know Dean. For a doctor, you sure aint none too bright."

 

"Uh-dad, Aint isn't a word and why does your cap say shit head on it and there's a picture of a pile of shit on it?"

 

"You know Sammy," Joked Dean. "Priests aren't supposed to swear. It's against their religion."

 

Sam smacked his brother in the back of the head.

 

"Ow. And they're not supposed to hit their big brothers."

 

Sam was about to smack him in the back of the head when their father spoke. "ALRIGHT BOYS, LOAD EM UP. DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR BOBBY'S HALLOWEEN PARTY."

 

Sam actually started to get into the spirit of things. "Uh dad?" Asked Dean.

 

"What is it son?"

 

"Can I ride in the back with Sammy? I just wanna make sure he doesn't try and jump out of the car while you're driving."

 

John gave it some consideration. "Well, come to think about it, he is a little too calm at the moment when earlier he was against Halloween."

 

Sam was about to speak before Dean clamped his hand down on his little brother's wrist.

 

On the way to Bobby's Dean couldn't stay on his own side of the seat. He kept leaning on his little brother. "Cut it out Dean." Sam mumbled pushing on his big brother's shoulder.

 

"What? What'd I do?" Dean pretended to be confused.

 

"Move to your own side of the seat." Came Sam's annoyed response.

 

Dean pulled back just a little and that’s when Sam saw that his big brother was sporting a hard on. "Dude.... Do you have an uh..... Erection?"

 

"It's the friction from the scrub pants." Said Dean quickly. "I'll go back to my side of the seat."

 

Dean started to slide when Sam grabbed his arm. "If you move now, dad will think something is up."

 

What Sam said made perfect sense to Dean even though it was only an excuse to keep that close contact with his big brother.

 

Dean decided to lay across the seat with his the back of his head on Sam's shoulder. "Wow, I never pictured you for the cuddling type." Whispered Sam.

 

"Shut up sasquatch, we doctors need our rest."

 

Sam shook his head in response followed by a smirk.

 

 

"WE'RE HERE." John's sudden announcement made both boys jump. 

 

Dean sat up. "Man, I was so comfortable."

 

"Well you're the one who was so gun ho about going so suck it up soldier." Sam said impersonating their father earning himself a good smack in the head from Dean.

 

"Ow. You know you're lucky I can't hit you back because my arm fell asleep."

 

Bobby opened the door before John could knock. "Woa, woa, what's this Johnny, you're wearing the same costume I am."

 

Just was about to respond when Sam being the brilliant school boy he is felt the need to put out a couple of differences. "Yea but dad, you're flannel shirt is red and Bobby's yours is blue and your cap is different. What does that say? How is my walking dial 1 - 800 get me a beer. Well.... That doesn't make any sense at all."

 

Both men fell quiet.

 

"I see your youngest haven't developed the sense of humor gene of yours Johnny." Said Bobby breaking the silence.

 

"I've got a sense of humor." Argued Sam, "Why just the other day when we were cleaning out pumpkin guts Dean came...."

 

Both Winchester men cleared their throats to get big mouth Sam's attention.

 

Bobby chuckled and moved back so that the Winchester clan could enter. 

 

The house was full of hunters that were dressed in Halloween costumes. Some they haven't even seen before. When Jo came up to the Winchester brothers Dean was the first to ask. "I haven't seen any costumes like these before, where'd they get them?"

 

"Oh they got them at this new costume shop a couple of miles away from here." Yelled Joe above the loud music. "You wanna beer?"

 

"Hell yea." Responded Dean.

 

When she came back from getting him a beer, she looked quizzically at Sam. "What's the matter Sam?"

 

"Yea Sammy, you look like you're doing the pee, pee dance." Dean joked.

 

"Everything is too calm." Responded Sam.

 

"Uh- no it isn't." Dean disagreed. "The music is blaring. This is anything but calm and everyone is having a great time."

 

"I just know that some supernatural son of a bitch is going to bust in and fuck everything up." Griped Sam.

 

Dean looked over at Jo who was getting a little nervous. "Jo, could you excuse us for a minute?"

 

"Yea sure." Mumbled Jo.

 

"All right Sammy now I want you to listen closely because I am not going to keep repeating myself every time you get a burr up your ass. Nothing is going to ruin this party. The only thing that is about to ruin it is you with your paranoid attitude now I want you to lighten up or I'll have to pull out the big guns."

 

"Oh yea? And what's that?" Sam wasn't intimidated.

 

"I'll tell dad." Threatened Dean.

 

Sam swallowed hard in response.

 

"Yea, not so paranoid now are we Poindexture?"

 

Jo came back. "Did you boys get whatever it is worked out?"

 

"Yep. Sure did." Responded Dean giving his little brother a warning glare.

 

Sam faked a smile in response.

 

"Could you maybe..... Get my brother a beer to help him relax?" Asked Dean.

 

Before Jo could respond. "Right over here." Interrupted Ellen. "Go long Sam." Then she tossed it and Sam caught it with one hand.

 

"Oh no you don't." Chastised John grabbing the beer out of his youngest son's hand. "Last time I checked, the drinking age was 21."

 

"Johnny." Responded Bobby putting his hand on John's chest. "Let the boy drink. You're among friends. He's safe here."

 

John relented giving his youngest son back his beer.

 

Dean reached forward popping the cap off the bottle.” Drink up Sammy." Then Dean clinked his bottle to his little brother's. "Welcome to adulthood."

 

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE." Yelled Ellen standing on a chair in hoping to draw attention to herself. The crowed was still riled up and talking loudly.

 

Bobby whistled loudly causing the crowd to fall silent.

 

"THANK YOU." Responded Helen. "NOW. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE INTERESTED, A BIG METAL TANK HAS BEEN MOVED INTO THE LIVING ROOM. IT IS FILLED WITH APPLES AND BEER. WE ARE GOING TO BE BOBBING FOR APPLES."

 

The crowd of hunters cheered.

 

When it came Dean's turn, Sam kept checking out the curve of his big brother's ass as his head disappeared completely into the tank. He kept trying to grab one of the apples with his teeth but it kept bobbing downwards.

 

"HEY, HE'S TRYING TO DRINK ALL THE BEER TO GET TO THE APPLE." Complained one of the hunters.

 

"Dean. No cheating." Chastised John.

 

"I didn't know there were any rules to this apple bobbing game." Dean responded innocently.

 

"There is now." Bobby jumped in.

 

Dean just shook his head and started his fight with that stubborn apple. Finally from what seemed like an eternity, he pulled his head out of the tank holding an apple between his teeth earning himself a room full of cheers from the other hunters then he then wrapped his hand around it, took a big bite and let out a verocious belch. The other hunter laughed in response to that. "Your turn Sammy." Said Dean as he took another bite of the apple.

 

Sam took off his priest jacket leaving on his black sleeveless shirt and a priest collar. "Oooh, take it all off, yelled one of the hunters. Everyone roared. Sam gave him the bitchface look in response.

 

Dean actually started to feel a little angry and wanted to punch that hunter in the face for saying that to his little brother. He was only joking but yet.... Yet.... Oh shit, was he actually jealous of the other hunters ogling his brother? But shit, Sammy looked too fucking hot in that priest uniform. God if only he could bend him over that tank and just.... Dean shook his head to clear himself of the pornographic thoughts he was having about his younger brother.

 

 

Within seconds, Sam came up with his prize barely getting his face wet. The other hunters stared in awe when Ellen just had to ask. "Sam. How did you come up with an apple so fast?"

 

Sam being Sam decided to give everyone an education in mathematics explaining the dynamics on what mathematic position to take to grab your prize and try to get as little wet as possible earning himself to become the victim for crunched up paper cup ammunition because some of the hunters enjoyed pouring their beer from the bottles into paper cups and they'd drink it that way.

 

Dean closed his eyes, "Dude.... Could you be more of a buzz kill?"

 

Sam only looked at him quizzically. "Never mind." Dean answered himself just as one of the hunters that was dressed as a mummy started holding his head.

 

Everyone jumped back in shock as he collapsed to the floor writhing in pain as his costume started to melt into his skin. Then another hunter collapsed suffering from the same reaction. By the time the transformation was almost complete, almost half of the population of hunters were on the floor. Only four hunters were not affected, Bobby, John, Sam and Dean.

 

The four hunters looked in horror as they saw the other hunters become the monsters they were dressed as.

 

It was Sam who broke the silence glaring the whole time. "I KNEW IT. IT NEVER FUCKING FAILS. EVER YEAR IT'S THE SAME THING. SOME SUPERNATURAL BULL SHIT COMES IN AND RUINS HALLOWEEN. I AM SO SICK OF IT AND YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHY I HATE HALLOWEEN DAD? WELL TAKE A LOOK AROUND."

 

John did not yell at Sam or threaten to wash his mouth out with soap for using such foul language at his age. He only nodded his head in agreement.

 

"I hate to say this Johnny but the kid's right." Observed Bobby.

 

Instead of responding, John ran to the window, well, whatever happened didn't just affect the hunters, there were actual monsters running in the streets. Some even killing any human they saw. "Hey guys, take a look at this?"

 

The other three hunters complied. "Holy shit." Commented Dean. "It's like hell on earth."

 

"Yea and it's gonna turn into armageddon if we don't do anything about it." Responded Bobby.

 

"I-I don't get it." Stammered Sam in disbelief ignoring his own private sulking to get into full hunters mode because they were about to go on a job. "Why has everyone turned into all these monsters and we look normal? Hell, very few people out there look normal too."

 

In response, the other three hunter stood in silence pondering over the idea of why some were affected and some were not until Bobby finally spoke. "I'm going to go have a look-see on my computer. Maybe I can find some info on that."

 

The other three followed Bobby to his computer. They locked the door behind them to keep the creatures of the dark away to avoid meeting their own demise. 

 

As Bobby started surfing the web, he almost gave up resulting in the old fashion research of reading when something caught his attention. Leaning forward. "I think I found it." 

 

"Really?" Asked John.

 

"Yes." Answered Bobby. "Right here. It says there was a new Halloween costume shop built over the summer. They just opened it up a couple of weeks ago. It's owned by three ladies. They're sisters. They claim to be witches." After a long pause, "They even have their own website."

 

"You've got to be kidding me." John shook his head in disbelief.

 

"No, take a look for yourself." Bobby scooted the chair back to allow John a better look.

 

"Do you think they're legit?" Asked Dean.

 

"I'm not sure." answered Bobby. "But I think it's worth looking into." Then he looked at everyone else. "Hey, it's a start." 

 

"Great so where do we get the supplies?" Asked Sam. 

 

"Not to worry." Responded Bobby. "A good hunter doesn't stash all his hunting equipment in one spot." Then he opened up the bottom drawer of his metal filing cabinet gathering up his weapons of different kinds.

 

"That's a lot of hunting equipment to bring for just three witches." Observed Sam.

 

"That's because we don't know what we're dealing with." Admitted Bobby. "Now, let's do this."

 

 

 

With all four hunters packed in the impala, they had to zig zag their way through town trying to avoid the hideous monster that some of the trick or treaters have turned into.

 

Finally they made it to the new Halloween shop. HOCUS POCUS. There it was in big black letters. 

 

The four hunters walked around the car to the trunk to retrieve their weapons. "Uh, What are you two doing?" John asked quizzically looking at his sons with their jeans hanging on their arm.

 

"We're getting dressed." Responded Dean. "We're not going in as a doctor and a priest. We'd look ridiculous."

 

Both men rolled their eyes at the younger Winchesters.

 

Dean was the first to unbutton his jeans when he paused. "Uh.... Would you two mind turning around so we could get dressed?"

 

"You've got to be kidding me." Chastised John. "Dean, you being shy is a twist. You never mind dropping your pants in front of those women you like to screw so much."

 

"Well, this is different." Explained Dean. "I don't want an audience."

 

Bobby placed a hand gently on John's shoulder. "Let the boys have their privacy Johnny."

 

Both of the older men turned around facing the other direction. 

 

When the brother's started getting undressed, Dean couldn't help but notice his little brother was sporting a hard on.

 

"Dude." Dean mouthed.

 

"It's the friction." Sam whispered.

 

Dean's mouth began to water as he kept staring at his little brother's length. As his eyes scanned slowly up and down Sam's body, they came to rest upon a pair of questioning eyes.

 

Dean cleared his throat. "Let's hurry up baby brother. We have some witches to gank."

 

Sam only nodded in response.

 

When the brothers were dressed, the four hunter entered the new Halloween shop. "I don't think there's anyone...." Started Sam.

 

"Good Evening." Interupted the red haired chubby witch. "My name is Winifred and these are my two sisters, Mary." She pointed at the chubby black haired witch. "And Sarah."

 

"I'm the pretty one." Said the long blonde haired witch that appeared to be a ditz. 

 

"How can we help you nice gentleman?" Asked Winefred as she put the tip of her index finger between her teeth as in an attempt to look sexy.

 

"Oh look Winifred." Said Sarah as she walked up next to Sam. "I found me a young one."

 

"Oh and he looks so scrumptious." Finished Mary ending it with a wiggle of her shoulders.

 

Sarrah took her index finger, placed it on Sam's bare arm, gently gliding it down. Then she lifted that same finger and tasted it with her tongue.

 

Sam now wished that he wore a long sleeved flannel shirt he had picked out earlier and decided to go with the white tank top instead.

 

"You're right," Admitted Sarah. "He is scrumptious."

 

"They always are when their young." Responded Winifred. "But a little on the thin side. We need to lock him in a cage and fatten him up."

 

"You touch my brother you old hag," Threatened Dean. "And I will fucking kill you.

 

"Oh." Clicked Winifred. "Such an angry young man with a dirty mouth. Haven't your daddy ever taught you not to use such foul language in front of a lady?"

 

""you call yourself a lady?" Insulted Bobby.

 

"ENOUGH OF THIS CHIT CHAT." Boomed Winifred.

 

"He smells of innocence." Interrupted Sarah as she leaned over to sniff Sam behind the ear. "He's a virgin."

 

"Oooh. Let me have a wiff." Chimed Mary as she stepped forward to sniff behind Sam other ear. "She's right. He is a virgin."

 

John's face started to become flushed with anger. "YOU STEP AWAY FROM MY BOY."

 

Winifred ignored him. "Then it is settled, we will use him as a sacrifice so that we will become immortal."

 

"But what will we do with his remains?" Asked Sarah.

Can we eat him? I get the left leg if we do." Then she snaked out her tongue and placed it just below where his neck connected with his shoulder and gently glided it, tasting the tenderness of the crook of his neck, slowly traveling towards his cheek. "Mmmm. Taste like fear."

 

"Oh. Fear tastes the best." Responded Mary.

 

Sam tried to stretch his neck to the opposite side to avoid That crazy witches advances.

 

"Enough girls." Chastised Winifred. "We must lock him in the cage until midnight. That is when we'll make our move."

 

"But can I play with him until we're ready?" Asked Sarah as she started poking at Sam's cheek."

 

"YOU WILL NOT HARM A HAIR ON MY BOYS HEAD." Yelled John as he started to reach for his gun.

 

"Oh a gun will not kill us." Admitted Sarah. "As a matter of fact, the bullets will only tickle."

 

"Sarah." Hissed Mary in a loud whisper.

 

"I just have to ask." Responded Bobby. "Are you responsible for turning all of these people into monsters?"

 

"Why yes."

 

"Sarah." The other two sisters whispered in a loud voice.

 

"What? It would be rude of me not to answer."

 

It was then, Bobby knew that if he wanted any answers, always direct them to Sarah because the stupid, big mouth bitch will be the one to help them whether she knows it or not.

 

"Why?" Asked Bobby directing the questions to Sarah.

 

"Enough of the questions." Demanded Winifred. "Girls, lock them in the cage."

 

Bobby held up his hand. "Like I asked, why?"

 

"Because just before midnight, they will come to us and we will weed out the virgins and sacrifice them for our immortality."

 

"And Halloween is supposed to be our night." Finished Mary. "People dress like witches. It's ridiculous we don't all dress in blacks, wear a pointy hat and fly on broom handles. It's an insult to us."

 

"Tell us the spell on how we could turn these people back into their normal selves." Demanded John.

 

Winifred began to laugh. "Like will tell you anything."

 

"Yea." Laughed Sarah. "We're not going to tell you anything. There's only two ways you could break that spell and we're not telling you what they are."

 

The other two sisters shushed her.

 

The four hunters quirked their eye brows at one another.

 

John smiled in amusement. Yea, this is going to be easy. "Two ways huh?"

 

Before Sarah could stop herself, "Yea."The spell or if you kill us."

 

"DAMN IT SARAH, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT?" Cried Winifred.

 

"I see." Responded Bobby. "You said a gun will not kill you, what will?"

 

"Don't answer him." Instructed Winifred. "He will use it to destroy us."

 

"Sarah." Charmed Dean giving her his most award winning smile. "That's such a pretty name. Are you going to take orders from your sister for the rest of her life? I mean how old are you?"

 

"I'm very old." Admitted Sarah. "After 300, I sort of lost count.

 

"Then don't let her boss you around. Stand up for yourself. Be your own person."

 

"Sarah." Demanded Winifred. "Don't listen to him, he speaks with a razor tongue. The information you give him, he will use it to destroy us."

 

"A razor tongue?" Mocked Dean. "Who even uses that word anymore?" Turning his attention back to Sarah, "You see how she treats you? She thinks you're stupid. Are you going to let her continue to treat you that way for another 300 years?"

 

Before Winifred could stop her, "Fire." Answered Sarah earning herself a smack in the back of the head from her other sisters.

 

John gave Bobby a nod and in return, Bobby passed that nod onto Dean in which he did the same to Sam. It was their code for I'm going to distract them so you could work your magic.

 

"So, why did you choose to do this now? What makes this year so special?" Asked John trying to distract all three witches.

 

As they began to explain, like it was a big secret. NOT. John kept firing his questions at them one after the other from how they became witches, were they born that way and so on.

 

The other three hunter slipped their hands quietly into their pockets only to bring them back out holding onto a zippo lighter. They kept their wrists bent towards their backs so the three witches wouldn't get suspicious.

 

"What was that sound?" Asked Winifred.

 

"We don't hear anything." Answered Mary.

 

Sarah nodded in agreement.

 

"There it goes again." Informed Winifred.

 

"You want to know what that sound is?" Asked Dean, Voice dripping with sarcasm. "The sounds are of your demise."

 

Then three of the hunters tossed their zippose forwards.

 

The three sister witches screamed in agony as the fire climbed up their robes engulfing them unti they were nothing but ashes.

 

"Damn." Acknowledged Bobby. "Those three are the dumbest witches I ever met."

 

John chuckled. "Yea. I didn't know that killing them would be so damned easy." 

 

Then the four hunters turned around and walked out the door. 

 

Once they got back to Bobby's. The room full of hunters were back to their formal selves. Bobby filled them in on what happened. They each took turns bitching about it ending it with their goodbye speech and how they had a great time until they were turned into real monsters.

 

Bobby decided that the Winchester clan should stay with him tonight. John was more than happy to oblige. They were assigned rooms to sleep in. John with Bobby and Sam with Dean.

 

Once in their room, Dean finally spoke. "You alright?"

 

"Just peachy." Answered Sam.

 

"Because you said earlier how you hate Halloween."

 

"Yea, well.... I think tonight justifies every reason why I hate it." Complained Sam.

 

"Well then Sammy, I guess I owe you an apology for calling you paranoid."

 

"Don't mention it." Responded Sam.

 

"Good." Joked Dean because that blonde chick was all over you."

 

"I would hardly classify her as a chic." Said Sam. "I mean she was...."

 

Before Sam could finish, he found himself slammed against the wall by the full weight of Dean. "Dude, what h...."

 

Then Dean's lips came crashing into his little brother's. 

 

"I don't want to hear the we're brother's speech Sam. I don't want to hear how wrong it is and I sure as hell don't want to hear that fire and brimstone shit. I want this. Do you?"

 

Sam nodded his head breathless.

 

"Good." Dean leaned forward once more, his lips caressing his little brother's gently this time. Sam melted into his heat.

 

Sam's hands came to rest on Dean's hips. He moaned in his big brother's mouth when his hips thrust forward pressing his hardened length firmly into his little brother's not breaking lip contact.

 

Sam's eyes roll back lazily as his blood began to boil filling his cock more, if that was even possible. It pulsed in tune with his big brother's heartbeats.

 

Dean's lips grazed over the tender flesh of the crook of his little brother's neck.

 

Sam's body vibrated as he felt the hot, liquid heat of his brother breathe against his skin. He struggled to suppress a moan that was threatening to tear through his body that would undo them both.

 

Dean caught his little brother as his knees began to buckle beneath him and he started to slide gracefully down the wall.

 

When his arms wrapped around his little brother's waist, body firmly pressed against his chest, he half dragged him to the bed. With Sam helplessly in his embrace, his feet weren't quite working properly. Thank God they were close enough to the bed or they both would have been pretty sore from that fall. The tip of Dean's shoes, caught on Sam's causing them both to loose their balance. They landed on that soft mattress causing a mild bounce.

 

Dean smiled lovingly at his little brother's flushed face.

 

The tables were finally turned when Sam caught his second wind of energy, flipping his big brother beneath him. Dean was about to protest his little brother's need to be in control when he felt that lengthy muscular body straddling his own. The complaint died in his throat and was replaced with a breathy moan.

 

"Oh God, Sammy.... You're killin' me." Came Dean's squished moan as his little brother's hips dipped down grinding against his pelvis.

 

Sam grinned in response as he began to roll his hips, his denim glad dick grinding against his big brother's with ferocity.

 

Dean arched his back as his hips shot up at the same time as Sam's dipped down.

 

Sam's waist sliding back and forth, his confined length gliding up and down his big brother's.

 

Sam then leaned down, tongue tracing the contours of Dean's Adam’s apple which bobbed and vibrated beneath his liquid heat as his big brother let out a moan mixed with pain and lust.

 

Dean's hands shot up, yanking his little brother's shirt off with lightening speed. Sam returned the favor.

 

Before they knew it, all their articles of clothing were tossed across the room. They weren't sure how that happened but they were positive it wasn't a ghost.

 

With their bodies slick with sweat, limbs entangled, both moaning and panting with delicious heat. 

 

Sam looked into his big brother's pupils. "You gonna do something pretty boy or just stare at me?" Dean's voice was heavy with lust.

 

Without waiting for a response, "Fuck this." In seconds Dean had his little brother on his back. Precum startd to leak out of the slit at his brother's sudden aggressiveness.

 

Dean grabbed for the lube spreading in on his forefinger as it were lotion. He started tracing the length of his little brother's crack, Sam's body wriggled beneath him, letting his big brother know that he had found one of his ticklish spots. 

 

Dean smiled at his squirming little brother before pushing his forefinger just outside his puckered opening. Sam's body went rigid. Dean put a comforting had on his little brother's abdomen. "Shhhh." Soothed Dean. "Just relax into it. That's it. You're doing good." The tip of his forefinger just made it inside his little brother's puckered heat. "Breath through your nose." Instructed Dean. "It'll hurt less."

 

"And how do you know this?" Sam tried to no sound accusing but couldn't help it. "Have you done this before?"

 

"Nope." Answered Dean. "But I had a prostate exam and that's what the doctor told me and it worked."

 

Sam started following his big brother's instructions. "Holy sh...."

 

That's when Dean knew he had his little brother's prostate. Smiling. "He teased it with his finger. Ghosting it across that sweet spot making his little brother squirm.

 

Sam didn't know how much he could take of this so he started fucking himself on that finger. Dean's dick twitched as it pulsated a small stream of precum, His free hand grabbed the head of it to prevent himself from coming prematurely. The middle finger pierced Sam's puckered opening joing the other finger. Scissoring, stretching the opening for preparation. Sam was too far gone to care or to feel any pain. ever since Dean had knicked his prostate, he's been a livewire. In came finger number three. Sam's doing his best to keep it together but if Dean didn't do something now, he was going to ejaculate all over the fucking place without having his big brother's dick up his ass.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Dean grabbed a hold of his hardend length, guiding it into his little brother's throbbing puckered opening. His little brother didn't so much as let out a whimper at the invation. Slowly he massaged his length against his little brother's tight rings of muscles. Sam tried his damnedest to stifle a moan that threated to erupt from his sensual lips.

 

"Go ahead little brother. Moan for me. Let me hear how sexy you sound." Dean's voice was heavy with lust which aroused Sam even more he couldn't help but oblige. 

 

"Holy shit." Breathed Dean. "You do sound sexy. Do it again." 

 

Sam moaned again, It sounded like a heated whine that nearly sent his big brother over the edge.

 

Dean's movements sped up as he saw his little brother touch himself. Dean's arched his back, grinding into his little brother as he felt Sam's hips buck. He didn't realize his little brother had his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 

 

He felt Sam's body suddenly become rigid as he nailed his prostated in repeated motions. 

 

Sam's vision went white as his body began to convulse shooting his load with such force that it reached all the way to Dean's chin. 

 

Dean followed his little brother over the edge, riding him through the aftershocks. 

 

Both spent, Dean's body plows forwards onto his little brother's. "That was...." Sam breathed.

 

"Yea." Dean finished for him.

 

Suddenly they heard something from the other room. "Damn Johnny when did you get so fucking big?"

 

"Just shut the hell up and take it like a man." Was John's response.

 

"I don't even want to think what their doing in there." Chuckled Dean in the crook of his little brother's neck.

 

"Uh yea." Responded Sam. "I couldn't even handle the visual."

 

After what seemed like an eternity. The brother's fell asleep in eachother's embrace. Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

 

The End.


End file.
